muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas
Edit Otter I'm trying to clean-up and organize the list of edits/variations. There appears to be 4 different edits of the special. Here's what I've been able to put together: Versions: *'Original 1977 HBO edit' - created for airing on HBO; the "definitive" version that all subsequent alterations are being tracked against. It is available for viewing at the Paley Center. *'1980 ABC edit' - created for airing on ABC and commercial television; this appears to be the same edit used for the 1983 VHS (complete with fadeouts to commercial breaks). Also available for viewing at the Paley Center. *'1990s edit' - used for the 1998 VHS, 1999 Odyssey Network airings, and 2001 DVD. *'2005 edit' - According to the introduction to the alternate/deleted scenes on the "collectors edition" DVD, this is the original 1977 HBO edit (only sans all Kermit scenes/narration). This has been the version used for all subsequent Henson Company releases (DVD and digital). So a few questions/requests here: * What version is on the 1996 Buena-Vista VHS? Is it the original HBO version? The ABC edit? The 1990s edit? Or a 5th variation? * Many of the edits currently listed are written vaugely (I can't tell if they are additions or deletions). Could someone more familar with the particular edits help clarify some of these alterations a bit more. When it says "a few lines of dialogue," does that mean lines added or lines cut out? * Could someone help get the run times for these various edits? I know they differ in only a few minutes/seconds (and some of the edits were made just to help shift the act breaks for commercial television). But I think it would be interesting to compair the lenghts of the various versions. Thanks! -- Brad D. (talk) 14:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I have the Buena Vista VHS. I believe that's the same version seen on the 2001 DVD, which I also have. I'll take a look at the both of them for comparison, just to confirm. -- Jon (talk) 16:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks, Jon. -- Brad D. (talk) 22:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::You may want to keep the video page handy, because some of the information is on there. Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (video) :::The Buena Vista version says 48 minutes, which at the time, was how long a network hour was without commercials. The Columbia version also says 48 minutes. I'm still looking for the 1983 white box version, which might be longer. -- Ken (talk) 04:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I've seen pictures of the CED's, which have Emmet, Bremen, Cinderella, and Frog Prince (2 per disc), and I think the Emmet one is 51 minutes, based on what Worldcat says. I'm going to ask the webmaster at cedmagic.com. It would be nice to conform all 4 of them while I'm talking to him. -- Ken (talk) 05:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I just finished watching a side by side comparison of the 1996 VHS and the 2001 DVD, and they are essentially the same cut, but with a few differences (which don't really affect the special itself). The most notable difference is at the end; a Henson Associates copyright can be seen in the credits on the VHS, while on the DVD it's removed and replaced by the Jim Henson Television logo. Also, the time given on the VHS info actually says "Approx. 49 Minutes", while the back of the DVD cover says "Approx. 50 Minutes", since the blackouts are slightly longer on the DVD. -- Jon (talk) 17:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::I checked the 1983 Muppet Home Video VHS release, and it runs precisely 49 minutes, just as it says on the clamshell. Galenfott (talk) 20:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) airdates How can it have first aired in both 1977 and 1980?Max riverbottom :Two different networks. —Scott (message me) 07:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC)